Uh Oh Bakura!
by KeybladeMasterRikuGirl
Summary: Yami Bakura gets bored with trying to take over the world with the Millennium Items, so he decides to try something new! Very funny, a mustread for Bakura fans!
1. scatterboard

Brittany: First off, I would like to mention a couple things in this story.

Yami Bakura will be written as "Bakura" in this story.

Ryou Bakura will just be called "Ryou"

All yamis and hikaris have their own separate solid bodies.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this story, all characters belong to and are created by Kazuki Takahashi. hurray for him

Bakura sat pondering on the couch. He just wasn't in the mood for another failed attempt to capture the Millennium Items. It was his typical routine. 1. get the millennium items, 2. get the millennium items, 3. get the millennium items, and so forth. He needed a new hobby. Something fun. Something like…..

"Hey Bakura," Ryou said as he came into the house with a sack of groceries. "I need some help putting the groceries away." Bakura shrugged and got off the couch. "There's some more bags in the car," Ryou said, pointed out the window to a small silver car parked in the driveway. Ryou went into the kitchen to put the food away.

Bakura walked outside and opened up the back of the car. He gasped as he found about 20 grocery sacks filled to the top with food. But no matter, Bakura wasn't complaining. He picked up one of the sacks and heaved under the weight. As he walked back to the house, he noticed some boys playing across the street. Bakura pondered as he saw one of them riding some type of "board on wheels". (a/n- it's a skateboard) Then he realized that this was the fun thing he wanted to try out!

Later, after all of the food was put away, Bakura walked back outside to watch the boys play on their boards. Ryou noticed this. "They're called 'skateboards', Bakura." Bakura looked puzzled at the name. "Scatter-bords…" Bakura tried to pronounce the word. Ryou shrugged and went inside. Bakura then took the opportunity. He ran across the street to the boys. "Can I see those…'scatter-bords'?" Bakura struggled under the word. The boys looked at one another and laughed. But, as you know, Bakura doesn't like to be laughed at. Anger surged through him, and he grabbed one of the boys and threw him across the street. The other boys weren't laughing now. "H-h-here, you can k-k-eep it!" one of them said, and they ran out of sight. Bakura smiled, pleased with himself, and grabbed the board.

Ryou watched TV and flipped through the channels. Suddenly Bakura came in through the door holding the skateboard. "Teach me how to ride the scatter-bord." Bakura said. Ryou looked from Bakura to the skateboard, from the skateboard to Bakura. "Okay, I'll try," Ryou offered. They went outside and Ryou gave instructions. Bakura stood on the board and it slowly rolled downhill. "Ahh, make it stop!" Bakura yelled. Ryou chased after him. "Ahhhh!" Bakura's screams filled the street as they continued rolling down the hill.

Meanwhile at Yugi's house, Yugi was watering the plants in his garden at the side of the house. (A/n- I know, he lives in a game shop, but I call it a house). "Look out!" said a voice. Yugi turned to the sound of the voice, but Yugi was knocked to the ground by someone on a skateboard. "Get off me!" He yelled at the person. But as he opened his eyes, he found he was looking into the eyes of Bakura. Yugi suddenly felt fear. "I'm sorry Bakura, please don't hurt me!" he shrieked. Bakura got off of Yugi's tiny little body and laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you," he spat. Yugi got up off the ground and ran into the house, ignoring Bakura's response.

Later that night, Bakura was pondering in his bed. "Okay, scatter-bording is definitely a 'no' on my list." Bakura was covered in scratches and bruises. "Let's see…I need to try something else." He fell asleep, thinking about a new activity to try the next day.

Brittany: What do you think? Please review and give me some ideas on what he should try next! Thank you!

Ryou: Every review is a help!

Bakura: Why do you have to be so mean to me?

Brittany: It's fun for our readers….and me.

Bakura: glares


	2. beaches and malls

Brittany: Okay, now for Chapter Two! First off I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, especially **Cyber Girl Tara 4 Ever**, because she was the ONLY ONE that gave me ideas on what Bakura should try next. Anyway…here is Chapter two, hope you enjoy it!

Bakura awoke bright and early. He had such a weird dream last night, but it gave him an idea on what to try next. There was so much water in his dream…so much water that…apparently, Ryou had to change Bakura's bedsheets a few minutes later because they were stained yellow.

After breakfast, Ryou was washing the dishes. "Hikari?" Bakura asked. "Can we go to the beach?" Ryou turned around so fast that a dish flew out of his hands and it crashed against the wall. "The beach?" Ryou questioned. "But you hate the beach! Remember last time we went there you sent the lifeguard to the shadow realm because he tried to save you from drowning!" Bakura glared. "I was not drowning! I was….practicing…uh…my ninja moves!" Ryou frowned. "Well, I suppose we can go, just don't send anything…or anyone to the shadow realm this time, okay?"

And so they were off. Ryou drove to the beach and now their toes touched the warm beach sand. "Bakura," Ryou warned. "Don't try anything stupid. I'm going to go to the restroom." And with that he left. Bakura grinned and watched the surfers ride the waves…up and down and up and down and up…………..and down. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him.

He quickly spun around and saw Yami and Yugi making a big sandcastle. Bakura gasped. "It's that baka (baka means fool) Pharaoh and his little midget sidekick!" He thought to himself. Just as he was about to make a move to send the midget to the shadow realm, Ryou came back. "That was quick," Bakura muttered. Ryou smiled. "Come on, Bakura, let's build a sandcastle!" "Wait, no, I-" But Ryou dragged Bakura away. "Okay, first you use wet sand and shape it like this," Ryou said. Bakura wasn't paying attention. He was too busy glaring at the Pharaoh. Yami laughed at something Yugi said and looked up. Just then his smile turned into a passionate glare as he spotted Bakura. "Tomb robber…" Yami muttered under his breath.

Yami said something to Yugi and stood up. Bakura stood up as well. They walked towards each other. Both hikaris (Ryou and Yugi) watched as Yami and Bakura came face-to-face with each other. "What are YOU doing here, stupid Pharaoh?" Bakura spat. "Same to you, baka tomb robber," Yami spat back. They glared at each other and their hikaris dragged them away from each other. "Let me go, Yugi!" Yami yelled. But he held on. Bakura managed to be released from Ryou's grip and Bakura dived at Yami. Suddenly Yami and Bakura were fighting, throwning punches at each other and kicking and fighting. Yugi, sensing danger, ran away to the hot dog stand. But Ryou watched the two fight and roll around in the sand.

"Stop this foolishness, both of you!" said a voice behind them. They stopped and turned around. Yami was the only one that gasped. "Dartz? Since when do you go to the beach?" Dartz smiled. It was really odd to see the Prince of Atlantis in swimming trunks and a snorkel. "Well, Chris hasn't been to a beach before. They never had any in Atlantis, just rocks and cliffs. No sand before the water. Isn't that right, Chris?" A small little girl walked out from behind him in her little swimsuit, with several floaties on her arms and a big one around her waist.

"Does she even know how to swim?" Yami asked. Chris gave a small no and looked at Bakura, as if suddenly realizing he was there. "Who's this handsome young man?" she squeaked. Her face turned pink and Bakura was in shock. Everyone turned to look at Bakura as he jumped up and cursed, his face bright purple, stomping out of the beach area muttering something about going to visit his good friend Rex Raptor.

Later that day, Bakura was still thinking about what to do. Watching those people riding the boards on the water looked like fun, but Bakura had enough of boards. His next hobby? Oh, you'll find out….meh heh heh….Bakura knew exactly what to do next….SHOPPING!

"Hello? Bakura where are you?" Ryou said as his cellphone rang. Ryou was still at the beach, and Bakura was calling from home. "I'm back at the house. Listen, can you take me to the mall?" Ryou was dead silent. "Uh…what for? It's not really normal for guys to go to the mall…it's more of a girl thing." "Oh please take me please!" Bakura begged. "I don't have a driver's license and I need someone to drive me there!" Ryou sighed. "Alright, I'll drive you there, but I'm NOT going inside, okay? Call me with my cellphone when you want to come home, okay?"

Later that day Bakura was out shopping and Ryou sat inside his house watching TV. Ryou was crying immensely. "Why Lassie? WHY?" Ryou said between sobs. Suddenly the news came on. "We interrupt this program for a special news report." Ryou wiped off his tears and focused on the TV. The newsman continued. "Earlier today a young man was arrested for shoplifting at a local mall outside of Domino, Japan." A picture of the man filled the screen. Ryou practically had a heart attack and leapt of the couch. The newsman continued. "The man has been identified as Bakura and is being taken to local police for further analisys. After the capture, Bakura had this to say." A video of Bakura being dragged to the police car was now showing. "I didn't know you actually had to PAY for the things!" Bakura said as he was shoved inside the car. The car drove away, and the clip ended. Ryou was shocked. "We now return to your local program." The newsman said. Ryou shut off the TV and hopped into his car and drove to the police station.

Brittany: Okay, listen. Now I need ideas. PLEASE and I'm begging you to review and give me some ideas because my brain is an empty shell.

Ryou: No it's not.

Bakura: Again, you are being so mean to me!

Brittany: What? It's not MY fault you thought you actually had to PAY for the things they displayed at the mall.

Bakura: (mutters and pouts)

Brittany: Please review! Thanks!


	3. Jails and Dancing

Brittany: Bonjour- er, I mean, hello and welcome back. This is the third chapter. Look, I know you all think that my chapters are pathetic and short to be even classified as chapters, but….I don't know, I'm running out of ideas. So please don't be mad at me that this one is shorter than you want it to be.

Ryou: Oh, and there may be some violent cursing and scenes inappropriate for children 10 and younger.

Bakura sat in his dark cell room in a straightjacket, chained up to the wall. Normally he would have just been sitting on his bed with no straightjacket or chains…if he hadn't grabbed the knife hidden in his pocket and attempt to kill all the policemen. He had succeeded in killing at least three of them, but… No, they had to put him in a straightjacket. Anyway…Bakura stood there looking around at his new home. It wasn't too bad, a few cockroaches here and there, and some cobwebs. But what really creeped him out, was his cellmate.

Lucy was his name. He was big and smelly. He had tattoos even on his nose. This seemed like the guy you did NOT want to mess with, even if you were a bloodthirsty murdering tomb robber in the 21st century. And right now he was staring at Bakura in an odd way. "They should've put YOU in a straightjacket too," Bakura thought as he noticed Lucy looking at him.

"What do YOU want!" Bakura snapped, spit spraying over Lucy's face. Lucy wiped it off slowly and was now glaring even harder at Bakura. Lucy cracked his knuckles and reached his hands for Bakura's throat. Just then a guard opened the iron cell door. "Mr. Bakura?" the guard mentioned. Lucy turned and sat back down. Bakura looked at the guard. "Yes?" Bakura said. The guard looked disappointed. "You've been….r-r-released…" he said, struggling to say it, as if he was afraid that Bakura would leap out at him and slash his throat at any moment.

However, that was not the case. The guard unhooked him from the wall and Bakura was let free. But the officers still held him tight as he walked down the hall out of the jail cell room. "Here you are," one of them said, and they shoved Bakura out of the room. His eyes lit up when he saw Ryou sitting there reading a magazine on how to make your hair sleek and shiny. Ryou looked up and saw Bakura. "Bakura! You're out!" he said. He squeezed his yami tightly and Bakura gave a fake smile and patted the boy's head.

Later back at home, Ryou's smile faded into an angry glare and he started to yell at Bakura about stealing from the mall and how he should never do it again. Bakura was sent to his room and Bakura wasn't pleased with how Ryou was becoming a control freak. But he obeyed anyway. Bakura sat in his room and looked around, bored. "Huh, what's this?" Bakura said as he saw a pink fuzzy book lying on his dresser. "Oh yah," Bakura said, remembering. It was Ryou's diary. He had stolen it from Ryou's room a week ago but had never bothered to read it. Smirking, he picked it up and flipped through the pages to last week's entry.

"What!" Bakura said as he read a particular sentence. "Michael Jackson is INNOCENT?" He threw the diary across the room towards his bedroom door. Just then, Ryou opened the door. "Bakura I- oww!" He said as the diary hit him square in the face. Ryou clutched his face and fell to the ground. Bakura got up and pulled Ryou's hand away from his face to inspect the damage. Ryou's hands and face were covered in blood that was leaking through his nose.

Bakura walked into the kitchen. He took a washcloth and wiped away the blood on Ryou's face. He normally didn't take care of Ryou like this. Ryou usually took care of HIM. He didn't like it. Anyway, the bleeding stopped and Ryou let Bakura watch TV. "Bakura," Ryou said, "I have a present for you." Bakura turned around and gasped as Ryou held…the new Dance Dance Revolution system!

10 minutes later everything was set up. "Okay Bakura, it's easy. All you have to do is step on this platform on whatever it says on the television screen, okay?" Bakura nodded slowly and lifted up his foot when the music started. He tripped and fell to the floor. "Uh, okay, just start again," Ryou said as he helped Bakura up. Bakura lifted up his foot again and moved it over and spun around. He tripped again and fell to the ground. "Uh, maybe we should call in an expert," Ryou said. "But who? Hmm…"

5 minutes later, "Hello?" Tea said as she answered the phone. "Yes, um, this is Ryou, I was wondering if you could give Bakura some dancing lessons-" "I'd love to!" Tea said immediately. "I'll be right over!" 5 minutes later Tea was over at Ryou's house.

"No Bakura, it's tap-tap-step-tap" Tea said, lessoning Bakura on his movement. "Here, let me show you" and Tea jumped onto the platform and danced like crazy. "Okay okay I get it, like THIS," Bakura said, pushing Tea out of the way and standing on the platform.

"No Bakura, you're LEFT foot!"

"I'm trying, damn it!"

"You need to spin and step here-"

"I did that!"

"And then kick and shift your body-"

"I know, and then do this and this-"

"Ow! Bakura, you're on my foot!"

"You're on my hair!"

"You stopped dancing-"

"Grrr! I've had enough! Take this, bitch!"

Bakura instantly sent Tea to the shadow realm. "Bakura!" Ryou screamed. Bakura stomped away, with the Dance Dance platform attached to his shoe as he walked. Ryou heard the door slam, and pleaded to Ra that he would not cause any more damage with this new hobby thing.

Brittany: I know! It's short! Please don't be mad. I really need some ideas on how Bakura should be introduced to the new hobby instead of "oh, I'm just going to try THIS today!" It's really odd. So please, I need an opinion.

Ryou: Every review is a help!


	4. children are evil

Brittany: Okay, this is really stupid. I can't upload any chapters for a while because my "and, cut!" story was banned off the internet because it was in "script format". How gay is that? Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait. Please enjoy this next chapter.

OoOoOoOoO

Bakura's Diary Entry

July 11, 2005

_Ryou locked me in my room again. I don't understand why I am being punished! It wasn't my fault that I sent Tea to the shadow realm! Well…okay it was. But she deserved it! Ryou says I need to be in my room to "think about what I've done". But instead, I'm writing in this diary. _

_Also, Ryou says I need to get a job so I can blow off some steam. He says I need to be "disciplined", whatever that means. And guess what, for my job, I'm going to be….oh what was it…something like "babysitting" or something. Anyway I start tomorrow for some woman named Molly._

"Bakura you can come down now," Ryou called from downstairs. Bakura quickly shut his diary and ran downstairs a little too fast. He fell down the stairs doing several cartwheels before landing right on top of Ryou. "Get off me," Ryou struggled, gasping for breath. Suddenly the phone rang and Bakura immediately got off and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Bakura?"

"Yes…"

"This is Molly. Listen, I need you to come in and baby-sit right now because I have to go to work. Can you come in now?"

"Uh….sure?"

"Great. Bye."

Bakura hung up the phone and Ryou asked who it was. "It was Molly, she wants me to baby-sit right now." Ryou looked at him. "Then you better go!" And with that Bakura was out the door. "I don't even know how to baby-sit" Bakura thought to himself as Ryou drove Bakura to Molly's house. Bakura opened the door and gasped as he saw several children screaming and jumping on couches. Molly looked relieved as she saw Bakura at the door. "Oh good you're here, okay. I'll only be gone for a few hours, think you can handle it?" Bakura shrugged and Molly left the house.

Bakura looked again at the children. There were only 4, but Bakura was already having bad thoughts about this. The oldest, Tess, looked about 4 years old, a girl, with short blonde hair in two pigtails. Oh wait, was Bakura seeing double? There was another girl that looked exactly like her. Her twin actually, Jess, grinned evilly at her sister as she grinned back. "Hey," Bakura thought, "they stole my evil smirk! No one smirks like that exept me!" Then there was a boy that looked about 2, Ben, with short brown hair wearing spider-man pajamas in the middle of the afternoon, and of course there was the youngest girl, Kira, that was still in diapers. Fortunately the infant was sleeping at the time, in it's crib.

There was an odd silence for a while. Bakura and the children just stood there staring at each other. "Uh…hi?" Bakura said, breaking the silence. Immediately the children began screaming and yelling and jumping on the couches again. "_Hey that looks like fun_," Bakura thought. He jumped onto the couch and started bouncing. Because of the sudden change of weight, the children were thrown off the couch as Bakura was still jumping.

Ben looked at Bakura like he was the meanest person on the face of this Earth. Immediately he broke down crying and sobbing on the carpet. As Bakura got down from the couch, Tess and Jess ran off somewhere, giggling. "Hey wait, come back," Bakura called after the twins. But his attention turned to Ben, who was still crying. Bakura stood there thinking about what to do. Then Bakura remembered something. A couple years ago he had been watching tv and they had a special about toddlers, something about turning it over and slapping it's back. Bakura picked up Ben and flipped him over gently. Just when he was about to bring down his hand, a crashing sound came from another room.

Bakura left Ben on the floor (he was still crying) and ran to the crashing sound. As Bakura walked into the dining room, he saw a shattered vase on the floor. Beside the vase stood the twins. Bakura looked at them, hoping for an explanation. "She did it!" they both said, pointing to each other. Bakura thought for a moment. "Well, I believe both of you, so you're both in time out!" Bakura said, trying to put on a stern voice. Jess stuck out her tongue at Bakura. "You can't make us!" and they ran off again.

Then there was crying again from the living room. Bakura walked in expecting Ben to be in fits, but actually he wasn't crying. It was the baby. Bakura picked it up and held it. Now he really didn't know what to do. "Maybe I should call Ryou." Bakura said, picking up the phone. Then it came to him. He really didn't know how to use a phone. Sure, he picked it up and talked at the house but, he didn't know what all of those buttons with numbers were for. Pressing random numbers, the phone began ringing.

"Hello, Ryou are you there?"

"….who's Ryou?"

"Isn't this his house?"

"No sir, this is Tony's Pizza Place. Would you like any pizza, only 10.00, free on delivery if later than 15 minutes…?"

"…..okay!"

"Name?"

"Bakura."

"……do you have a last name, sir?"

"….no."

"….address?"

"uh…hold on… … … … … 636 Corey dr."

"And what kind of pizza would you like?"

"Cheese, extra large…oh, and can I have the special with the dessert cup?"

"Of course, is that all?"

"Yep."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Bakura hung up the phone and smiled at himself. He hadn't eaten pizza for a long time. Ryou had forbidden him from pizza ever since the time when Bakura was walking to the table with the pizza, and he tripped on something. The pizza soared out of the box and had landed in Ryou's hair. He couldn't get it out for weeks.

Bakura then suddenly remembered why he had used the phone. "Oh, I still have to call Ryou," Bakura began pressing random numbers again.

Bring bring…

"Hello?"

"Ryou?"

"Yes…who is this?"

"It's Bakura."

"Oh, hey Bakura…is there a problem? I hear crying."

"Actually there is a problem. How to I get this kid to stop crying?"

"…what age group is it?"

"huh?"

"How _old _is the kid!"

"Oh! Uh…I don't know…a couple months?"

"Okay. Usually you rock it back and forth in your arms and usually it stops crying and goes to sleep for a few hours."

Bakura put down the phone and rocked the baby in his arms, but it still was crying.

"She's still crying, what do I do now?"

"Did you try giving her some milk?"

"No, hold on…"

Bakura set down the phone again and went into the kitchen. He poured the milk into a cup and took the cup out of the room. He put the cup to the baby's mouth, but the milk just ran down her face. "Drink it you stupid baby!" But her mouth stayed closed. Bakura took away the milk and Kira started crying again. Bakura picked up the phone.

"It's not working! The milk just runs down her face!"

"…Bakura! You're supposed to put it in a bottle!"

"The baby?"

"NO! The milk!"

"Oh. Okay, hold on."

"No, don't hold on. Do you want me to come over there and help you?"

"No I got it."

"…are you sure?"

"Yep! I have it completely in my control."

"….well alright, if you're sure then…bye."

"Bye!"

Bakura hung up the phone and put the milk in a bottle. Then he put the bottle up to the baby's mouth. The milk poured down her face again.

"You're supposed to put the lid on!" came a voice behind him. Bakura turned around, where the twins stood standing in the doorway. They snickered and seemed to mock him with their evil eyes. "I knew that!" Bakura snapped, lying. Bakura muttered as he twisted the cap on. The baby now drank happily from the bottle, and calmed down.

Meanwhile back at Ryou's house, Ryou was wondering if Bakura was alright. And even more important, if the children were still alive. And for some reason, the mind-link wasn't working. Ryou hopped into his car and drove off to Molly's house.

Bakura had finally gotten the baby to go to sleep. He put her back in the crib and walked past where Ben was asleep on the couch. Bakura plopped down on another couch and sighed. Babysitting was so much work! Bakura slowly drifted off to sleep.

_In Bakura's dream world…_

"_No! Not the chainsaw! No!" Bakura ran through a forest where a monster was chasing him. Bakura was now in a dead end, with nowhere to go. He turned around and faced the monster. But now, the monster had turned into Tess and Jess. They were multiplying like when Yami uses the "multiply" magic card on Keriboh. Now several Tess's and Jess's were everywhere! "ha ha ha-ha ha!" they mocked him with their high-pitched laughter. They were now surrounding him, swarming him, trapping him. "Nooooo!" Bakura screamed. Then all was quiet. Everything was dark. Then Bakura could hear loud giggling again. _

Bakura's eyes snapped open. All he could see was white. Bakura sat up and gasped. Tess and Jess were 2 inches away from his face. "Ah!" Bakura jumped. He looked down at his body. The twins had completely covered him in toilet paper!

"Why you little- !" Bakura said, leaping off the couch at the girls. They laughed as Bakura fell to the floor. His body was rapped in toilet paper, binding his arms and legs together. Bakura helplessly squirmed like a worm on the carpet. "Get me out of here!" Bakura yelled. The girls just snickered and laughed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The girls gasped and looked at the door. Bakura lied on the ground waiting for someone to come through the door to help him. The door opened.

"Ryou!" Bakura said as he saw who it was. Ryou gasped as he saw his yami wrapped in toilet paper. Ryou quickly ripped it off. With Bakura's arms free, Bakura took the chance and jumped at the girls. They screamed and ran. Bakura grabbed their shirt collars. Bakura grabbed his Millennium Ring to send them to the shadow realm, but Ryou snatched it away.

"No," Ryou said. "You're not sending another innocent person to the shadow realm." Bakura looked at Ryou wide-eyed. "_Innocent?_" Bakura yelled. "You call these evil little girls _innocent_? Look at what they did to me!" Bakura pointed feircly at the pile of ripped up toilet paper.

Ryou pulled the girls away from Bakura. "But they're just _kids_, Bakura! I mean, just think about the things _you _did when _you _were a kid!" Bakura froze and thought a moment. "Oh," Bakura said, remembering. "Well, that's different! I was a tomb robber!"

"Tomb robber or not, you're not going to send the girls to the shadow realm!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're-"

Suddenly the front door opened, and in came Molly. "Oh, good, you're still in one piece," she said, relieved. Bakura and Ryou looked at each other oddly. "So, how did it go?" Molly asked. Bakura shrugged. "It was okay." Molly smiled and gave Bakura some money. Bakura looked down at the money. "_What are these…odd pieces of paper with the number 20 on them? Oh well, maybe Ryou knows…_"

Molly smiled again. "And for such a good job, you can come babysit here tomorrow, too!" "Noooo!" Bakura screamed. Everyone stared at him. "Uh…I mean…I'm sorry but, I can't come in…ever…" Molly frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I guess I'll find someone else then." And with that, Bakura was out the door. "Thank god I'm out of there. Okay Ryou, let's go home." They hopped into the car and drove off down the street.

OoOoOoOoO

Brittany: Well that's it! And yes, Tea's still in the shadow realm! What do you think, should Tea stay there or come back? Message me to vote! By the time of the 6th or so chapter I will decide based on the majority of the polls! Here, to start off…

Stay in- 2

Come out-2

Ryou: See you next chapter!

Brittany: Oh, and I need more ideas, too. Thank you all for the ideas last time!

Ryou: Bye!


	5. shadow realm

Brittany: Alright it's time for a poll check!

Tea stays in the shadow realm- 5 votes

Tea should leave the shadow realm- 2 votes

Ryou: Wow, I never realized so many people hated Tea!

Brittany: Well anyway, this is…chapter…5, I believe?

Ryou: Yes.

Brittany: Okay, well…here it goes! Thank you so much for reviewing!

00000000

"I'm never babysitting again!" Bakura complained as they entered the house. He plopped onto the couch and sighed. Ryou sat next to him. "Bakura, you have to take responsibility for yourself once and a while. I won't always be there to safe you!" Bakura sighed again. "I know…"

After a long pause, Ryou got up from the couch. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" Ryou said, answering it.

"Uh yah, Ryou? This is Yami Yugi. I was wondering if you've seen Tea around lately?"

Ryou turned to give Bakura a stern look, and Bakura laughed to himself.

Ryou talked to the phone again. "Well actually, Bakura sent Tea to the sha-" Bakura immediately jumped up and put his hand on Ryou's mouth. Bakura then grabbed the phone and talked to Yami.

"What? Oh of course I didn't!"

Yami said from the other line, "Bakura, if you're lying to me I swear I will-"

"You'll do what, Pharaoh? _Punish _me? Teach me the lesson of justice and peace?"

"Well no I-"

"Then good day to you."

Bakura hung up the phone and laughed. Meanwhile at Yami's house…

"I know that tomb robber is lying…I can sense it!"

Yugi stared up at his yami. "But can't you just send her back using the Millennium Puzzle?"

Yami looked at his hikari like he was Albert Einstein. "Yugi you're a genius!" He gave Yugi a big hug and ran off to his room. Yugi sighed at Yami's stupidity (no offense) and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

(Back at Bakura's house)

"Please make Tea come back? Please?" Ryou pleaded. Bakura laughed. "Why, so you can make out with her?" Ryou froze and blushed slightly. "No- I…" Ryou said, but stopped as he couldn't think of anything to say. Bakura bounced around the room. "Tea and Ryou sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Stop it, Bakura!" Ryou said. He was getting angry now. Bakura kept singing the song. "I'll kill you!" Ryou screamed, leaping at Bakura. In pure reflexes, Bakura grabbed the Millennium Ring and sent Ryou to the shadow realm.

(Me: Noooooooooooooooo!)

Bakura now felt really bad. But after all, it was just a reflex. And plus, he liked the quiet of an empty home. But he really shouldn't have sang that song. He thought about bringing Ryou back, but then again, it would be more fun to tease him with the mind link….

(words surrounded by means that they are saying words through the mind link)

Tea and Ryou sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby-

That's enough, Bakura!

No it's not. Tea and Ryou sitting in a

PLEASE stop!

…..

thank you

Tea and Ryou sitting in a tree…K-I

aaarrrrgggghhhhh!

Bakura never thought teasing Ryou was this much fun! He was about to sing it again, when his stomach growled. "Time to eat!" Bakura said, running to the kitchen. But as he opened the cupboards, there wasn't a crumb in sight!

Ryou, where's all the food?

….There isn't any. I need to go shopping. But I can't, since I'm in the shadow realm!

….oh. well, I guess I'll make something myself!

Noooo!

Ryou knew Bakura would probably burn the house down.

Bakura knew he would probably burn the house down. That's why, 10 minutes later, a fire truck and an ambulance came driving down their street. Bakura was pulled out of the burning building, spatula in hand. His hair had been burned off, and his shirt was black. After he was put on a stretcher, the fire was put out on the house and the ambulance pulled away to the hospital.

OOOOOOOOO

Brittany: Don't worry, Bakura's okay!

Bakura: You're so mean to me!

Brittany: hee hee!

Ryou: Anyway, to remind you of Tea's current polls, here they are.

Stays in the shadow realm- 5 votes

Leaves the shadow realm- 2 votes

Brittany: Keep voting! Oh, and don't worry, Ryou will be back as soon as Bakura's injuries are healed!


	6. the end?

Brittany: Thank you all for reviewing! The polls are still accepting votes! Here they are!

Tea stays in the shadow realm: 7 votes

Tea leaves the shadow realm: 3 votes

Ryou: Okay, now chap. 6!

Brittany:…….

Ryou: Writer's block?

Brittany: Yah.

OoOoOoOoO

Bakura slowly opened his eyes. Everything was white again. Oh no, he was in toilet paper again! Actually it was a white bed sheet. Bakura sat up and saw he was in a hospital room with several bandages on his head and bare chest. "What the hell?" Bakura got off the bed and unwrapped the bandages from his head. Fortunately there was a mirror in the room. Bakura screamed as he saw his black bald head. "No! My demon hair!" Bakura took off the bandages from his chest. "Ah! Those hairs are gone too! Noooo!" (o.0) (ha ha, just joking about the chest hair part).

The nurse knocked on the door and came in. "Mr. Bakura? What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!" Bakura turned around and his eyes glowed red as he glared at the nurse. She shrieked and fell back, falling over a chair. She whimpered as Bakura got closer. "Say hello to the shadows for me," he said smirking, and she was in the shadow realm in an instant.

Now, why did Bakura send her to the shadow realm? Because he's angry that his precious hair is gone and he needed to send someone there to make him feel better. Actually, he was feeling much better! From now on, Bakura would be known for sending people to the shadow realm! Ah hahahaha!

"Well, I'll need a ride home, better let Ryou out." The millennium Ring flashed and Ryou was summoned back to Earth. There was a lot of lipstick smeared on his lips and cheeks. Bakura shuddered and ignored it. "I need a ride home." Ryou frowned. "Is that the only reason you took me out?" Bakura shrugged. "I guess you can stay, but you will not interfere when I take over the world by sending its inhabitants to the shadow realm!" Ryou shrugged. "Sure whatever." Bakura smiled.

It seemed Bakura was back to his old "taking over the world with darkness" idea, and it seemed to fit him well. His hair grew back, and he was very happy. Ryou was his evil sidekick. Bakura had to use the Millennium Ring a few times to make Ryou purely evil, but it was worth it. It seemed Ryou was better at being evil than Bakura was!

But no matter, the world was covered in darkness where Ryou and Bakura ruled all! No yaoi!

The end!

OoOoOoO

Ryou: Wow that was short!

Brittany: And Tea was in the shadow realm along with all of humanity!

Bakura: yay! A happy ending!

Anonymous reader: yah, for SOME people.

Brittany: Hey if you don't like my story then too bad.

(reader goes away)

Brittany: Thank you for reading my story!

Ryou: And if you like Yu-Gi-Oh and the Kingdom Hearts video game, you can read Brittany's new story "the new Keyblade master" where Lauren, Sora's daughter, is transported to the yugioh world, befriends Joey and Yugi, and travels to other worlds such as Fruits Basket, Wolf's Rain, and Sailor Moon!

Brittany: Bye!


End file.
